The PJO characters go to Disneyland!
by Luck is on my side
Summary: This is an idea I had when I visited Disneyland last year. This is my first fic. Please give it a chance and give constructive criticism if you review.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people who decided to read my story! Thank you for giving it a chance! I am new to this, so it might be a bit confusing because I need time to figure things out. Anyways, if you want to know more about me, go to my bio. Sorry about about this note, here's the story!**

* * *

Percy's POV

Oh boy. Here I am in a plane. Yes, a _plane._ I hope I don't get blasted out of the sky by a very angry sky god. But then again, there's Nico. He looks way worse than me. Good thing Thalia and Jason are here. I close my eyes and think about how we got here.

_Flashback_

_I was walking towards the arena, ready to go tear up some dummies. Grover ran up to me. "Hey, Perce, Chiron wants you in the big house. Come on." By the time we got there, Jason, Thalia, Nico,Annabeth, Piper, Frank, Hazel,the Stolls, Katie, Will, Clarisse and Leo were there. Chiron gathered us in a circle and said"Children" "Ahem" Grover interrupted."Oh yes, and Grover, thank you for coming. As you know, the gods are very proud to have you as children, for Grover, a keeper.**(a/n not sure what position he holds)** As a gift, they have provided you with a vacation to Disneyland, CA." Everyone began whooping and hugging each other. On addition to that, it includes no demigod scent," everyone whooped some more,"and you get a wallet with an endless supply of drachmas and money," " Oh yeah!" cheered Travis while Connor had started doing some sort if weird happy dance**(a/n I can imagine that...**_** :))**_ " however, you will still experience bad dreams." No one stopped cheering, that was a part of demigod life. That's how we got here._

Annabeth took my hand and said, "Hey, at least planes travel fast. Yay for planes." She said that last part with a little laugh. I stared at her. "I never thought I'd say this, but yeah, yay for planes. Can I go die in a hole now?" Everybody burst out laughing. Except for Nico. He kept his eyes shut the while time.

**haha! Hope you enjoyed it! Please review.**


	2. We Got Here!

**Hi! Thank you to percabeth4evr99, KabraPotterJackson, and you-are-reading-my-username for reviewing so quickly! To percabeth4evr99, I'll have them spend a lot of time together but no fluffy romantic dinner. Sorry, but I'm just not good at writing the way, my couples are: Percabeth, Tratie, Jasper,and Frazel! 2 chappies in 4 hours! I am naturally awesome! Just kidding! All of you authors out there are too!So, onward to the chapter!**

* * *

Travis's POV

"Dude, wake up!" Someone, maybe Connor said. My reply? "Wake me up tomorrow." "Travis, we landed!" This voice sounded like Katie. I sprang up from the oh, so comfortable airplane chair. Notice my sarcasm. Why couldn't Zeus have given us first class seats? Then we could've stolen stuff and gotten good food! But, whatever. We were here! That's what matters! The Disneyland Airport Building was like a mile away.**(a/n sorry, I've always driven to Disneyland, never flown, (because I live in CA),so I don't know if they have an airport, and all those details. Could you just go with my invention? Thanks.) **Percy and Nico were looking much better now that the ride was over. Annabeth, being the smart one in our group, said "Okay troops," "Troops?"asked Connor. Annabeth glared at him. "It's an expression, Stoll. As I was saying, we are going to stay at the Disneyland Star Hotel in downtown Disneyland."**(Again, I know nothing. Please go with the hotel name. thanks.) **"Let's take taxis!"suggested Thalia. "Yeah, I'd love to drive along Magic Boulevard and look at how Disneyland is built," Leo said.**(I've actually driven down the street that inspired Magic Boulevard, I just forgot the name. Sorry! Not literally drive, but you know... You know what?Carry on with the story and forget what I just** **said, ok?Thanks.) **"Yeah, let's just go to the hotel by taxi." Said Clarisse.

10 minutes later

"Wow." That's all I could say. We shared a suite, and there were 11 bedrooms ( 4 with 2 beds, 6 with 1 bed), 2 bathrooms, a living room, a kitchenette, and a balcony. I took one look at the room I was sharing with Katie and instantly loved it. I kissed Katie's cheek and said "This is going to be an awesome 3 days." "I know," she replied.

**Awwwwww. Writing Tratie is so cute! Anyway, I'm planning to have Percy like the little mermaid ride! :D If you want to know more about me, I'll be having Q&A for the next couple of chapters. except when I'm lazy or angry. Thanks for reading!**

**-Lucky**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi again! This will be my last post until probably a couple of days. I swear on the River Styx that it will be long. **

***cue thunder rumbling***

**me: *looks up* shut up, Zeus. **

***cue more rumbling***

**me: whatever. Sorry about that.**

**Anyway, thank you TailsDoll13! She is a wonderful author! And I love planes too! It's just that Nico is a son of the enemy of cereal. You all know who that is. Also, I TOTALLY support Shazico. If you don't believe me check my bio. **

**All righty: the story **

* * *

Leo's POV

Ok, Disneyland was huge. And it also needed some pointers for better rides, effects, and how to turn down that heat. Annabeth made me say that. Well, she is from San Francisco. _I,_the great and awesome Leo Valdez, was from Houston, Texas. Where it can be really,_really_, hot. I, personally, could build a machine that could freeze up Disneyland! I just need some liquid nitrogen**(who knew? Science homework could actually help me write a story. In case you don't know, liquid nitrogen can reach up to 196 degrees below 0! Brrrrr...)**, some celestial bronze, some welding tools...

**Leo started rambling on about some stuff about gears and oil and Festus's head(?) and more about things I do not, for the life of me, know about. I'll just skip to the Space Mountain part.**

Space Mountain was cool, but I could fix a whole lot of it so that it could be so much better! We went to that Buzz Lightyear ride. I rode with Nico, and it was fun, but I could've fixed those guns so that they could fire lasers! Anyways, Travis and Katie came with us, and you know what happens. They fight one of their famous fights. This time it was about who got more points on the Buzz Lightyear ride. From what I heard, Katie had beaten Travis. But Travis was too stubborn to believe it. Nico, Thalia, Connor, and I watched in amusement as the two of them continued bickering.

"I SCORED MORE POINTS!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

"DID TOO!"

Katie usually won these fights. Sure enough, she did.

"DID TOO! Haha, I got you!

"Fine,you win,"grumbled Travis

We walked off to finds the others to eat lunch. I heard from Jason that Percy liked the Little Mermaid ride. BLACKMAIL!

* * *

Piper's POV

We went on the Matterhorn Hatter first. It was AWESOME! Of course, Leo would have been like, "Those mortals are so far behind of us superior demigods." And my sisters would have screamed and said something like, "OMGs, that ride will so mess up my hair!" or "That should be illegal to ride. It'll mess up my makeup!" Well, I liked it! **(a/n I so agree with you Piper)** The monsters were funny! Next we went to The Little Mermaid. On Percy's annoying insists. Frank stared at him and said "Seriously, Percy?" When we got out, everyone except Percy agreed that it was torture. "What? The tails were realistic! The fish were cute!" he protested. "How do you know?" asked Hazel. "I've been to my dad's kingdom."Oh, Percy.

**That was fun to write! Reviews, how I love them!**

**-Lucky**


	4. Chapter 4

**I AM SO SORRY I HAVE NOT UPDATED IN FOREVER! I have had bad wifi so I am using up my phone gigabytes now. Anyway, I will try to update more. SORRY AGAIN**

Katie POV

Well, now that the day is over, we have to find someplace to eat. We had this huge argument on where to eat before the fireworks and we still haven't decided. "ESPN Cafe!" cried Travis. "Yeah!" cried Connor. "No, that's too far away," I said. "Aww Kates!" said Travis, but in the end, he sided with me. He always does. "How bout that restaurant right in front of the park?" Annabeth reasoned. "It's close." "Nah, I want pizza," said Leo. "Listen to the man!" Percy exclaimed. "They do have pizza," said Annabeth. "Awesome! Leo and Percy shouted. "Quiet down dudes," said Piper. People were staring at them funny. "Kiddy slices," added Annabeth under her breath. "Wait what?" askedLeo. Hazel giggled. "That place sounds good Annabeth. What do you think Frank?" Frank shrugged and said "I just wanna eat." "Me too," chipped in Jason. "Count me in!" exclaimed Thalia. "I am hungry!" "That place sounds good to me," said Piper. "They have pasta,right?" "Yeah," replied Annabeth. "Healthy stuff," I said. "Lets go!"

* * *

**After the meal**

"That actually wasn't bad," said Leo. "Even though there was no pizza!" He glared at Annabeth. She glared right back. "Hey man,that is something you do not want to do," warned Percy. "Thanks," said Leo, "but I'll pass."

15 minutes later

"Man my arm hurts!" cried Leo. "I tried to warn you." Percy shook his head. Everyone else burst out laughing.

**Leo needs to learn something. Never mess with Annabeth! **

**Lucky out!**


End file.
